The Traveller
by Lilly Warpath
Summary: The Traveller and his companion Suzie are here but why? Possible OC paring
1. Chapter 1:Where am I now?

**Chapter 1:Where am I now?**

* * *

The familiar feeling of wind is rushing past me at terminal velocity. "Why can't I just appear on the ground instead of sub orbit?" I should explain what is going on here. I'm a traveller but not as you may think, I travel through dimensions. Do I have a choice of where I go? No but I do get the choice of when I go. Seeing as I have a few minutes I should get accustomed to myself let's see body, hair, legs, arm and robotic arm (I'll explain later). Seems all in order.**  
**

You are most probably wondering on how I'm going to survive the fall; well with me travelling a lot I have gained some abilities for example I can walk away from a missile to the face with only a chipped tooth due to hardened skin and fast regenerating skin. I also have heightened senses and reflexes than for an average person would have. With all the different parts I have on me you could call me a half-robot if you could see me.

"Suzie could you find where we are and download need to know information while we crash land?" "Yes sir" the feminine synthesized voice rings out in my head. "thanks love". I should introduce you to my friend from the start of my 'little' adventure, my AI companion 'Suzie'.

"There are a few notices I should tell you after we, ahem, 'land' sir". "yeah very funny, just prepare for impact." As I start to see more details of the ground below me. So time to plan the landing with as much flair as possible, so if I do a backflip and land on my feet I would only get minor injuries which would heal almost instantly. I executed the manoeuvre perfectly with a flawless 10 point landing. "you're getting better at this landing business sir" Suzie chuckled lightly. "yeah yeah laugh it up Suzie. You would think after so long I would get better at something. Anyway what are the important notices you wanted to tell me?"

"first things first; the information you need is ready for download.

"Great once I have finished with end-flight checks you can download the info, what is the second thing?"

"Secondly AIs especially unshackled ones are banned on because of an incident that happened to one of the races that inhabit this universe."

"So we need to figure out a plan for that, anything else"

"I'm still figuring out where we are so I'll get back to you."

Ok then. Let me see if my inventory compressor still works. It does seem to be at 100% so let me check my weapons first of my twin pistols: Cerberus weighted at the front to help against recoil and unlimited ammo with no need to reload due to 'magic' I don't understand. Then there is my heavy weapon a Minigun which I call Sasha it works in the same vein of my twin pistols Infinite ammo and no need to reload. I also have a melee weapon which is a Katana; it is made with Reinforced alloy which allows me to cut through most things. Now for the crash course on the universe and its recent history

"Suzie could you start the download please."

"Yes sir prepare for the download"

I felt the buzz of the crash course of information going into my brain, the council races, quarians and the geth, batarians and humanity.

I should have an appearance for this journey. I think I should use ankle length trench coat over my casual clothing which consists of jeans and a t-shirt and to finish the look I should have my umbrella which has a black and white alternate pattern.

"Suzie do you have name of the planet we are on?"

"Yes sir I have a name"

"And what is it?"

"This planet is known as Eden prime."

"Why do I have a feeling of dread right now?"

"You always have a feeling of dread sir."


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting commander Shepard

Chapter 2: Meeting commander Shepard

* * *

So after walking around for about an hour and adjusting to the dimension I'll be living in for the next while.I found some extra things like the year was 2183 and the fact that all the technology came the same source, relics of a race that seems to of just disappeared out of nowhere 50,000 years ago. Which tells me that either they where lucky to find it or that somebody or something wanted them to find it all, either that or I'm just paranoid.

Now my general rules about messing with laws and casualty with time is go nuts, I'm here for a reason so do what I can. In reality I let things happen and intervene when needed.

"Sir I should inform you that we are nearing the colony." Suzie informs me dragging me out of my thoughts. "Thanks love." I say coming to the edge of a clearing next to a forest "now we wait for something to happen." sitting down pulling out one of my pistols to play with. "Hey Suzie." "Yes?" "Do you ever wonder why we do this?" "Because no one else can do what we do" "that's true but I wonder what somebody else would do in our sit..." "I would like to continue with this conversation but the scanners have picked up a couple of spacecraft within the local area and one of them I've been able to classify as a geth ship." "And the other?" I ask fearing that my paranoia maybe right. "the other spacecraft is not a registered design, which is close to impossible because it is almost as big as the Destiny Ascension which is the largest ship in citadel space."

"What is the status of both ships?"

"The geth ship has landed somewhere in the colony and the other spacecraft is still in orbit. It is most Likely waiting for the proper time to show up and make a grand entrance because I bet that whatever is piloting that vessel is going to be our bad guy of this adventure". "I do not doubt you on this Suzie, whoever has the power to pilot that thing whatever it is a force to be reckoned with."

"I do suggest that you might want to help the alliance solders that are more than likely preparing to fight the geth."

"But it is more than likely the alliance is caught unaware because the geth haven't been seen in this region of space for many years and they probably don't know what a geth ship looks like. They are going to be caught in a trap. Where are they now?"

"The solders are moving close to where we are now and it appears you where correct because the geth are surrounding the solders right now." "So let's move and you can turn yourself off because I know your feelings towards murder of AIs." "It is ok, I'll explain later." "Well if you are sure then let us save some solders."

The Alliance solders were caught in the ambush before we could get there and after a small scuffle only me and a few solders where left. A woman started to come towards me which I guessed she would be the leader of the squad if not at least the pseudo leader. "Thanks for that, who are you?" she asked with both a condescending and an inquisitive look. "You can refer to me as Traveller because I kind of forgot what my real name is. What is your name?" she looked at me as if she was studying me before replaying to my question. "My name is Ashley Williams, and like I said thanks for the save" she said raising a hand to me, smiling. "Not a problem but I doubt this is going to be over anytime soon." Shaking her hand firmly. "What makes you say that?" she asked me seriously. And if timing couldn't be more perfect in a twisted way Suzie decided to speak up. "Excuse me sir but more geth are making their way towards you and the giant spaceship we noted earlier, it's on the move and its making its way towards the planet's surface."

"Thank you Suzie." I turn towards Ashley. "That's how it's going to get worse; a ship almost the size of the Destiny Ascension is making its way to the planet's surface, more geth are making their way to our position. So I suggest if you haven't already sent a distress beacon to the nearest friendly ship I suggest you do it now." I say to Ashley With all serious, she just looks like I'm crazy. "A ship of that size is impossible without being noticed by the council. But if what your computer says about the geth is true then get into cover and the distress beacon is already transmitting."

We were in the middle of the firefight as noise I can only describe as millions of voices screaming out in anguish in the form of a head crushing horn fills the sky as the behemoth of a ship comes crashing down landing on the planet and it was with that single moment of hesitation that we lost the battle only me and Ashley was left because I had forced her to retreat. I had learnt from the very beginning don't get surrounded because that means I could get captured and with such a great test subject like myself I doubt they would listen to reason and not try to find out why my body is like it is because the last lot to do that are most probably still trying to find what is left... Sorry I was rambling again I do that when I panic. Why was I panicking, well because I just realised I had no shields and a trench coat that is only bullet proof to small arms fire.

We were stuck behind a group of rocks hoping that help would reach us soon, thankfully Suzie told us that an alliance ship called the SSV Normandy was nearing our location. Ashley said that it was here to pickup a package I guessed that it was the same reason the geth was here.

"we are getting overrun we need to fall back to a better location."

"where to though there's not many places that we can go."

I switch out Cerberus for Sasha whilst saying "make a run for it I can cover you and keep the geth off you." She looked at me with a look of disapproval saying "you can't stop all of them" I shake my head " I might not be able to stop them but it will buy you enough time to retreat to a safer location and it's not up for discussion now go." Whirring up the barrel of the minigun I move out of cover mowing down anything that got in its way. "Come on cowards face me like real men" I shout to the geth but Suzie had to ruin the moment by saying " I don't think they are actually any gender for the geth." "Thanks for ruining the moment Suzie" switching back to Cerberus to pick of the stragglers with minimal effort. "Suzie can you run diagnostic to see how well we work against the weapons?" "Yes sir, it appears that your hardened skin works well against small bursts of fire and it any damage is sustained your healing ability would repair any damage due to the fact the ammunition used is so small. I'm going to need more data on the different weapons that are used but I'm going to safely say stay away from shotguns" "Well of course I'll going to stay away from the shotguns" I say as I finish off the last of the geth. Now then let us find where Ashley went.

It didn't take me long to find her and what it appears to be the cavalry which consisted of an alliance soldier and a N7 soldier. Ashley spotted me first and with a look if shock said"I don't believe, you don't even look like you got hit." The N7 turned towards me "Yes I must ask the same thing, how did you survive?" I can explain my situation later by for now "my coat is bullet proof and it can stop the ammunition that the geth use." It was true what I said but it couldn't stand up to the amount of fire that got it, the only reason they didn't question it was because the auto repair I use for my implants and arm repaired the damage so they would ask questions, yet. "Anyway you can call me Traveller." I said holding out my hand. The N7 shook my hand and said "it is a pleasure to meet you Traveller my name is commander Lillian Shepard and I was expecting you."


	3. Chapter 3: Blurred memory

Chapter 3: Blurred Memory

* * *

When she said that I was stunned, how did she know I was here? When I 'travel' to another dimension nobody knows who I am, there might be a hint of somebody coming to save the day but nothing as detailed as a name. This must be serious. "I must ask how do you know me? Because I don't believe we've met." I inquired. "No we haven't but I've been given orders by Spectre Nihlus Kryik that if I find you I must report it to him." I interjected. "Which means that they are listening in to the conversation, isn't that right Nihlus." I exclaimed. "That is correct" he replied. "so what do you need?" "I've been told by the council that you would be here so they want me to bring you to them". "Why do they need to speak to me?" "I never was told I was just asked to bring you to them." "This can only end well. Well standing here is getting me nowhere and since you and your squad at here for the beacon, I might as well tag along, meet you on the other side." "I am going to ask how you know that but I'm willing to bet that somebody already told you". "well like you said standing here is getting us nowhere so lets ask questions later when this madness is over." Shepard told us.

The next while is a bit blurred so let me sum up; Learnt that the beacon had been moved, fought more geth and find that they where turning colonists into what I refer to as husks, found Nihlus dead and learnt that it is was another Spectre called Saren that killed him by a man that was only saved by his laziness, disabled four bombs that where meant to destroy the colony most probably to destroy evidence, we finally found the beacon but accidentally destroyed it. I'll explain what happened, we had found the beacon but both Ashley and the soldier whose name I found out later as Kaidan got caught in some sort of field that pulled them towards the beam so me and Shepard pulled them out and thus got stuck ourselves and promptly I suspect knocked us both out. That's what leads us to now with me dreaming about a species called the Protheans being eradicated by something they called the Reapers the best I can describe is the giant thing I saw on Eden Prime.

"Doctor, Doctor Chakwas I think their waking up."

* * *

_**A/N: Short chapter I know. wanted to skip parts and focus on important bits i.e. Council meetings and squad recruiting and conversations with a possibility of firefights to keep things action-y.**_


End file.
